My Blue Sky, My Sunset
by SilverSilence14
Summary: Sometimes when your life is full of rain, and your skies are grey. You just need and little blue sky to get you back on your feet, and to change your life for the better.
1. My Blue Sky

**Okay this is a story about my OC, Shelly Kenrick or (Mongoose), met up with Sonic. This might be sort story or it might be long. I'm testing my story range. This is my first romance, and it is and SonicxOc romance, so don't like. Please click the back button. T for abuse, minor language, and possible minor blood and very slimly a sucide attempt (I'm not sure). But no suggestive content or gore or sex. So don't like any of the things that will possibly or will be happening. Or if you want rated M content, to bad, this ain't it so. HIT THE BACK BUTTON. (Did i get the message across? Good. I'm not a good enough writer for M's) ****This is a test run for me so constructive advice is welcome. Wish me luck and we'll see where this goes. **

* * *

**My Blue Sky, My Sunset.**

_Could I say, out of my completely dull and worthless life? That I have finally met someone today? I know what you're thinking. However, he is different I swear, he is not like the others, or the other times. He is not like Mike. He someone else._

_Could I say, I met my hero?_

_He is so bright and happy, if I could classify him as any color, it be blue. Blue for his happiness, and kindness. And green, defiantly green, for that spunk. The funny thing is. He __**is**__ blue, and his eyes, green._

_It was just a day. That was it. Only one day I saw him. Then he was gone. But in that day, my life was actually….Happy._

_I was happy._

_I haven't been happy in a long time. And he has made me happy._

_He is gone now. But could it be possible that I will meet him again? I think I will. Fate has a funny way of doing things like that. But I will see him again._

_Sonic._

_His name is Sonic. He is my blue sky._

_And I have this feeling this will not be the last time I see him._


	2. Well Hi

My Blue Sky, My Sunset.

Chapter 2

**Well Hi!**

"What the hell were you thinking!"

He is yelling again,

"I told you to be here are 4:30 sharp! And you're late?"

Oh chaos, stop yelling.

Shelly Mongoose winced as her boyfriend, Mike yelled at her. Mike was a grey porcupine. A 'nice' person in public, and he looked kind from a distance. He was the type that sweet-talked you to death, snagged you with love bait, and then reeled you in like a prized salmon. Then when you were in private, and not so far away. He wasn't so kind anymore.

Shelly had been with Mike for eight months now. She was along and needed someone. Mike had offered to be that someone. True he had been nice for the first few weeks, but he was older than her by three years, twenty-one and legal to drink. In addition, he drank heavy. When he was drunk, he got violent. Soon he was just like the others before him.

A mistake.

However, this one was harder to get away from. She felt like she was stuck in a bear trap with this guy. The previous lovers had been jerks, true. But Mike was violent, dangerous, and a grip of iron.

"Answer me dammit!" he yelled at her.

Chaos, he was not even drunk this time.

"I'm sorry," Shelly said, "I just had to-"

"To do what huh? Find another man?" Mike hissed.

"To get groceries to make your fricken sandwiches with! That's what I had to do!" she snapped.

Smack!

Shelly gasped as her head snapped to the side, her cheek stung and tears peeked from the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes and quickly brought a hand up to her bruising cheek. Great, another bruise to add to the collection. Oh, she had plenty of bruises, but she could hide them all. This bruise meant she would be in the confines of her house for a while, trying to heal. And that meant Mike would get even more mad at her, for not coming to see him, and that itself meant more bruises….

"Don't you _dare _speak to me like that again!" Mike ordered.

Apotos was a small and quiet town, not many people. Good thing the street they were on was empty, or this whole situation be even worse."I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Yeah you better be sorry, you better watch your mouth next time before you talk to me." Mike said, "Now come on! We're going home."

Shelly opened her eyes and stared at Mike.

Home.

She felt a pang of fear. Last time Mike had dragged her home early, he was so mad he started drinking, then he was in a drunken rage, and then he grabbed the belt- he left her broken and bleeding - She could not do that again!

Shelly stepped back.

Mike glared at her, "What. Do. You. Think. You're doing?"

Shelly remained silent, and continued backing away, shaking her head. Her hand was still on her cheek.

Mike growled, "You have no choice in the matter, now come here."

"Mike, be reasonable," she begged, backing away, "I don't need to come home with you,"

"Yes you are," His voice rising, "I say what you will be doing, and you are coming home now!" He reached out to grab her, and she stumbled back.

"Shelly-"

"No!" Shelly cried, she panicked and her arm flew out.

Smack!

Mike gasped, and slowly reached up to touch his noise. Shelly covered her mouth, oh god she had punched him! What had she done? Mike looked at the blood oozing out of his nose and onto his fingers then slowly glared up at her.

"Mike, I'm-"

Her world tilted like crazy and she fell hard onto the pavement. She scraped her hands on the rough ground and tore a hole in her jeans. A coppery taste filled her mouth, and Shelly knew it was blood. Tear sprang into her eyes and she grabbed her mouth. And she started to cry.

"You are going to regret that woman," Mike growled, and he reached down for her.

"Hey dude, back off."

Mike stopped his eyes shifting to the person behind him, "What the hell do you want?"

"What do I want?" there was a chuckle before the tone went serious, "I want you to get away from her."

"She's my girl I'll do the hell I want with her," Mike snapped, turning, "And there is nothing you can-"

Mike stopped.

Shelly opened her eyes and looked up, confused. Mike was standing face to face with a blue hedgehog.

"I-ah-I mean-um," Mike was stammering, he seemed nervous suddenly. But Shelly couldn't understand why. Mike was stronger looking and clearly older than the opposing blue hedgehog, but he acted as if he was facing against a giant. She looked around, where had he come from? The street was completely deserted.

"Yeah, yeah bud," The blue hedgehog said, "I'm sure you have something to say. But no excuse is gonna cover this up. A nice girl like her, doesn't deserve a guy like you,"

Mike seemed to recover some of his courage, "Now wait just a second here-"

"I've got connections pal, one of them is with G.U.N., and he hates people who hurt the innocent. So I suggest you get lost." Shelly tilted her head. Most people would have backed down from Mike by now. But not this hedgehog, he had guts, he seemed so familiar too. Where had she seen that face before?

"You just can't-"

The hedgehog's eyes narrowed, "I can tell by the way you look at me, you know who I am. And I bet you know I've faced a lot worse than abusers like you, so let me try this again." His lips were a narrow line, "Get, lost."

Mike opened his mouth, then closed it. He glanced at Shelly, glaring.

"Ah-hmm," the hedgehog said, tapping his foot, "I'm wa-aiting,"

Mike looked back at the hedgehog, nervously stepping back, before turning and hurrying away. The hedgehog watched, his eyes narrow and serious, until the porcupine was out of sight, then his attitude changed. A gentle smiled formed on his lips and his eyes softened.

He crouched down and leaned towards Shelly, "Are you alright?"

Shelly was at a loss for words, "Um…." She looked down, "You didn't have to do that…" she mumbled.

He laughed, it was a wonderful laugh, "I know, but that's what I do. And your too pretty to have a guy like him pounding on you like that. That's just wrong." He reached for her hand, "Here let me take a look,"

Shelly eyed the hand covering her cheek, and warily glanced at the hedgehog. He noticed the look and smiled, "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you,"

He gently grabbed her hand, and pulled down. She didn't try to stop him. She watched him, as he eyed the dark purple mark on her cheek. Frowning, "Hmm, looks swollen, I know a doctor, he's a real quack." He laughed at his joke, it must have been a personal one, because she didn't get it, "Do you want me to take him to you."

Shelly wiped the tears from her eyes, "No, no. Thanks but I'll be fine, no need for a doctor. It wouldn't be the first time."

"How long has that guy been with you?"

"Hmm, eight months."

He stared at her, gently pulling her to her feet and dusting her off, "Eight months? Why didn't you tell anybody?"

Shelly looked down.

"Oh, I see," he said, "Were you scared?"

"….yes." she said.

"I don't blame you, the guy _is _freaky," He eyed her hands. "They're a little cut up, but I don't see anything too serious."

Shelly smiled meekly, "I'm a tough girl." She paused, "So, uh, where did you come from. This street is totally empty…"

"Oh that," I was at a chili dog stand when I noticed the commotion."

Shelly immediately frowned, she knew Apotos like the back of her hand. It was easily crossed in a few minutes' tops; the town was hardly even a city. And there was one chili dog stand.

On the other side of town.

"You do know that the Chili dog stand is on the other side of town right?" Shelly said bluntly.

The azure hedgehog looked surprised, "Really," he looked back down the street, mumbling quietly to himself, "I could have sworn it was closer than that…."

Now what the heck did he mean by that?

"Anyway," he said, "It looks like you have had a frustrating day. Need me to cheer you up?"

"Oh," She chuckled half heartedly, "You don't need to do that, you've helped enough."

With Mike hopefully out of her life she could start over, and this guy just seemed _too _eager to help her out. She wasn't ready to trust someone new yet.

"Naw," he said, "You look like you haven't had fun in a long time. And I could show you a good time."

She eyed him, frowning; now how many times has she heard that phrase. _Show you a good time._

He noticed her look, and scrunched his eyebrows trying to figure out what he had said wrong. Then his light bulb turned on, and he laughed nervously, "Oh sorry, That came out wrong didn't it? What I meant to say was, I just want to make you happy."

Happy.

She stared at him, wide eyed. He wanted…to make _her, _happy? What is with this guy, she thought, is this a joke?

He sighed, "I know you probably don't want to, seeing how that guy probably made you a little cautious. But I really mean it. I just want to help."

She scoffed slightly, "You have no idea."

"Of course I don't." He chuckled looking down before looking back up, "So do you trust me?" he asked, sticking out his hand.

She stared out at his hand, "I…I really don't look good for going anywhere," she gestured to the bruise.

"Of course, it won't be a public place; I could get food or something, and then bring it back to you. If you don't want anyone to see you." He suggested, "It's just the matter if you trust me or not."

She gulped.

_Don't do it. He'll pull you in. Hook, line, and sinker._

_Same as last time, and the time before._

_Don't do it._

_He's just like the rest of him._

_He's acting. He's lying._

_Don't do it, he'll hurt you._

She stared at his eyes, and knew that all of her thoughts were lies. He was different. He just wasn't like the rest somehow, she didn't know how different. Just that he was, he meant what he said as he held his hand out to her. He wanted to help her, he wanted to make her happy. He was good.

He wasn't like the others.

"I don't even know your name," she asked nervously, reaching for his gloved hand.

He smiled, "It's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog What's yours?"

"Shelly. Shelly Mongoose."

He gently pulled her in and looped his arm around hers, "Nice to meet you Shelly Mongoose" he said, as he led her down the street. "So…"

"How does chili dogs sound for dinner?"

* * *

**Does it seem different?**

**That's cause I'm trying a slightly different writing style. Let me know what you think. Anyway Shelly is clearly not trusting Sonic's attempts to help, and I can't blame her. Sonic is really going to have to be patient with this case.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. :)**


	3. Shall I see You Soon?

My Blue Sky, My Sunset

Chapter 3

**Shall I See You Soon?**

"-so he turned super and then he was like, 'All hail the king baby!'"

Shelly licked the chili from her fingertips, "Really? Wait, what's super?" She and Sonic were currently sitting on a bench, with a clear view of the vast ocean, which reflected the starry sky above.

Sonic looked at her, tilting his head ever so slightly to the left, "You really don't get out much do you?" when the female continued to give him the questioning look he laughed, "Wow, you really don't. Well super is and enhanced form so to speak, super speed, strength, flight, temporary invincibility."

"And that happens because of those 'Chaos Emeralds' you mentioned earlier?"

"Yep,"

"Man, what I wouldn't give for a super form," she said.

Sonic smirked at her, "And what on all of Mobius, would you do with a super form?" he said.

She shrugged, "Oh you know. Getting rid of horrible boyfriends, that would get them out the door fast," she said, she finished her last bit of chili-dog, "Hmm, these are _really _good."

Sonic grinned and said, "I know right, best thing in the galaxy."

Shelly laughed, throwing the wrapper away, "And you must really like them, because I have never seen anyone eat a chili dog that big, so quickly."

He laughed, "Speed is my specialty,"

"Oh I'm sure it is," she nodded, "By the way, interesting story. You have quiet the imagination there."

Sonic stared at her, "Imagination…" he echoed.

Shelly nodded, "Yeah, not many people can throw out such a creative and detailed story like that."

He was staring at her really hard now, as if trying to figure out whether she was joking or not.

She sighed, looking up at the stars, "Well, um, thanks for the help, you know."

He blinked out of his thoughts, "Oh, yeah, sure anytime,"

Shelly slid off the bench and stood, "No, I really mean it, I owe you, but I really have nothing to offer."

"You don't owe me anything," Sonic said, throwing his wrapper in the trash, "It's just what I do."

"Ah well," she shifted uncomfortably, before smirking, "People, should do what you do, more often then,"

He laughed, "Yeah," before looking off, his eyes distant, and "The world would be a better place then wouldn't it?" he mumbled.

The activity and spirit of the day had long since died with the falling of the sun. The street was quiet and dark, save for the light of the moon, and an old man, humming a soothing tune as he lit the streetlamps.

Shelly tugged on her bang, "Well, I better go, thanks for dinner," she turned and waved, "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

He was there next to her in a heartbeat. How did he get up so fast? "I'll walk you home," Sonic offered, "Where do you live,"

She rolled her eyes, "No need, I'm a big girl. Not afraid of the dark you know."

"I know," Sonic said, "Just don't want you to get-"

"Mugged? Robbed? Ambushed?" Shelly asked. Raising and eyebrow as Sonic nodded slowly, she laughed, "Apotos is a small town Blue, criminal activity is on a all time low, getting mugged here is about as slim as getting hit by a train, while struck by lighting and a meteor at the same time. In the snow on top of that."

He rolled his eyes at her comment, "Okay I get it, no mugging. Just thought it be polite to offer to walk you home."

"I know," she agreed, before looking down, "Besides, uh….I don't really live here."

He stared in surprise, "Really? Where do you live then?"

She gestured west, "Oh pretty far from here. I just moved here, when I got together with…Well you know."

He nodded, "Ah, I see." He smiled, before grabbing her hand, "Well, to a hotel then, come on. I know where a good one is."

Shelly pulled back, "But, I don't really have any money."

Sonic stared back at her, "I know. But I do."

"You really don't need-"

"But I want to." He smiled, "And that's all that should really matter." He held out his hand to her once more, "Come on, I still want to help you."

That weak little hope in her broken soul spoke out again. To go with him. Shelly was so unsure, she did not want to trust him. She did not want to be hurt anymore; she wanted the pain to stop. Nevertheless, that weak hope won her mind anyway. And for the second time that day, she took his hand. "Alright Blue, lead the way."

As he gently took her hand and led her down the street he glance back. Smiling a quirky smile, "What's with the nickname?"

"It's not every day I meet someone blue, I just couldn't resist."

"Alright, but you keep calling me blue, I'm calling you Red."

"But I'm light tan?" she said.

He grinned, "You're hair isn't."

Sonic led her to a cozy looking three-story building. Inside and elderly woman sat on a rocking chair, knitting a sweater by the light of her candle, even though the fireplace was lit, lighting the lobby in a warm glow. She glanced up as the little bell on the door rang, and she smiled at the sight of the duo.

"Ah Sonic, what an honor it is to see that smiling face of yours at my home, and hotel." She smiled. She reminded Shelly of the perfect grandma, sweet, dimples, a beautiful smile, gray hair pulled back in a bun, and kind all knowing eyes. Shelly decided, if she lived to be that old, she wanted to be like that woman.

"Ah, Mrs. Zertuche, you know this is my most favorite place to stay in all of Apotos, the world even," Sonic grinned, "It's good to see you. How are you?"

"You are too kind," The woman smiled, "I am getting by my boy, what I can get you?"

"I need a favor of you," Sonic said. "My friend here needs a place to stay for a few days, before she heads home. Could you get her a room?" He gestured to the female mongoose, "This is Shelly Mongoose."

Mrs. Zertuche stared at Shelly, her eyes inspecting. For a brief moment, Shelly thought she was judging her. And she felt ashamed, inwardly wishing she could run away. Then the woman's eyes softened went sad even, as they fell upon the bruises and cuts, and she seemed to understand, "Hello my dear."

Shelly waved timidly, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Zertuche." Grateful the woman did not judge or question her.

Mrs. Zertuche smiled, "Please darling, call me Grandma Eva." She turned to Sonic, "I have plenty of space, let me get you a key." She set down her knitting and moved toward the self full of keys behind the front desk.

"You're the best," Sonic said, he walked towards the desk. "How much do I owe you?"

"No charge dear," Eva said, "There's no need for you to pay,"

"But," Sonic protested, "That isn't fair, I've got to pay you something."

The old woman held up her hand, "You've done plenty for me. I owe you a lot my boy, please no money, just a thank you from me."

"But, you already let me stay here not cost, I can't just let you-"

"Don't challenge an old woman my boy," she smirked, "I still have some fire in me," Shelly smiled weakly; she was liking this woman more every minute.

Sonic huffed, "Fine," he crossed his arms, looking away for a moment before glancing back with his lower lip stuck out and eyes closed, "But I'm fixing your roof. It has a huge hole in it that I noticed on the way in."

Eva sighed, "If you insist there really is not point in arguing with you." She handed him a key, chuckling, "You're as stubborn as my husband was."

Sonic smiled, satisfied with his small victory, "Thanks Eva," he said, as he took the key.

"No, thank you." She smiled, "I owe you so much." She whispered, "You know where the room is." Eva turned to Shelly, "You poor thing, you look exhausted." She reached below the desk and after a moment pulled out a pair of pajama's, "These, should fit you, I always am, prepared. I hope you sleep well. I'll have a breakfast for you ready in the morning."

Shelly - by now was too tired, and after seeing Sonic, (who had bested Mike earlier) lose to a debate with Grandma Eva and in no mood to protest - took the pj's "Thank you ma'am." She said.

"Sleep well my dear."

Sonic led her upstairs, and to room 4, unlocking the door her opened it for her to see. It was a quaint room, autumn design, and a fireplace on the west wall.

"I hope this works," Sonic said, "Is it alright for you."

Shelly nodded, "I'm not picky,"

Sonic let go of her hand, rubbing the back of his head as she stepped inside, "Well I guess this is goodnight then,"

She turned to face him, "Yes, I guess it is."

"Um…." He shifted, staring at the ceiling with a sudden interest, "Mrs. Zertuche will take care of you. She is a great woman. Helped me tons of times"

Shelly nodded. "Yes, she is kind, isn't she," she said, her voice hushed. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"I'm sure I'll see you around, after all, I told Mrs. Zertuche that I'd fix her roof, maybe I'll do that tomorrow." Sonic looked back at her, his hand dropping to his side, his piercing green eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit hall, "Well…..Good night Shelly,"

"Good night Sonic," Shelly responded, she turned away to close the door but paused. She turned back, "Hey, Sonic thanks again for all you-"

However, the blue hedgehog was nowhere to be seen, nothing but the faint brush of the wind in her hair.

Sonic was gone.

* * *

**Mmkay, nother chapter up. Sorry this took so long people, family dog died on monday. Had him for ten years so I'm a little down in the dumps at the moment.**

**On a brighter note, when is Shelly gonna figure out who Sonic is, and why he keeps coming a going so fast? Maybe the next chapter, maybe not ;). We'll just have to see.**

**P.S. I know everyone it a bit more eager for the Lost World to update, Buutt...I hit very large writer's**** block on The Lost World but slowly taking it down with a jack hammer and drill, lol, so you won't be waiting long for an update.(little lost and confused on where to go, since it's a mix of book and movie, brains a little fried and semi dead XD) but it won't be a long wait , I promise. I'll get it figured out in no time.**

**Anywho, enjoy this short semi dull chapter of chit chat lol. See you soon**


	4. Blessing From Heaven

**My Blue Sky, My Sunset**

**Chapter 4**

**A Blessing From Heaven**

Toast.

I smell toast.

Shelly opened her eyes, and stared at the lovely ceiling light above her head. She squinted her eyes, now that cannot be right. Mike doesn't have-

Oh.

That's right.

The previous day's events came rolling back to her one by one. The fight with Mike, Sonic coming in, dinner, pointless chit chat, she frowned, where was she again? Ah yes, at Mrs. Zertuche's hotel. Sonic had dropped her off last night. She didn't remember falling asleep, but what did she care. With all that sleep, she felt much better anyway.

Okay, not really.

Shelly groaned, as the light peeking through the curtains hurt her eyes. Her head was pounding and her jaw was sore. And for Pete's sake why does she keep smelling toast!

She opened her bedroom door and peeked out into the hallway. Hmm, she could smell toast, eggs, and was that bacon she smelled? Now why- right, Eva said she would make her a breakfast.

She closed the door again and hurried to the bathroom, her stomach announced how hungry it was and she was not going to keep it waiting.

The shower was soothing, and washed away the dirt and blood. (She had not bothered to shower last night) However, as she stepped out of the shower, and whipped the mirror clean of fog, she sighed sadly, the shower could only help with so much.

The bruise from yesterday had now taken its full effect and was dark purple and black, running along her right cheek and down to her jaw line where Mike had punched her. Shelly stared at her reflection, loathing the person who stared back. The reflection was bruised and scarred, haunted eyes, and unsure posture..

She hated it all.

She stared at the mirror in loath and despair till the remaining steam of the shower covered the reflection. But the effect was still there, behind the fog, etched in her mind, the image of a miserable creature.

* * *

She stared at her cloths in the full body mirror before she walked out, "Hmmm, might have to go shopping for new clothes. If I had cash that is." The outer top was dirty (white so it was completely dirtified), so she threw it off, the dark blue tank top was okay. Her jeans were ripped, but that didn't look as bad. She brushed off the dust and went downstairs.

The aroma of delicious food was stronger down here and Shelly followed the scent to the diner section of the hotel, it was relatively quiet, dead quiet actually. No one was in there.

"Mrs. Zertuche?" Shelly called, "Are you in here?"

"In the kitchen dear."

Shelly looked around and found two stainless steel swinging doors with foot wide circular windows. She peeked inside and saw Mrs. Zertuche busily flipping eggs and frying bacon on the burner. The elderly woman looked over and smiled, "Good morning my dear, sleep well?"

"Like a rock," Shelly said stepping inside, "Best night's sleep I've had in months."

"Good to know darling," Zertuche smiled, "I hope you're hungry, because breakfast is ready"

I'm famished, thanks for making some food for me,"

"Anytime."

"Here let me help you,"

Shelly helped load the piles of food onto two plates and followed the kind old woman out to one of the many vacant tables in the dining room. "Kind of quiet huh?"

"Oh?" Zertuche asked, before nodding, "Oh yes, it's the lazier time of year for the tourists. This part of town of Apotos is broken off from the rest of the town, small and quiet. Guests only come here when the main part of the city is crowded and full. But right now, most of the tourists are in Spagonia, at the university, or sightseeing the art the city is famous for. And those who aren't at Spagonia will be at Empire City. But I do get sailors, they're all just out a sea at the moment."

Shelly nodded, and nibbled on her harsh browns, "Mmhmm," she closed her eyes savoring the flavor. "You're cooking is _amazing."_

Zertuche smiled, "Thank you my dear."

Shelly started to dig into her egg, as she glanced up slightly she couldn't help but notice Mrs. Zertuche to be staring at her cheek, her eyes full of questions and worry, she looked about ready to point it out, but the look went away and the woman went back to eating.

Shelly shifted, "So, uh, thanks for letting me stay here."

Mrs. Zertuche nodded, "A friend of Sonic my dear, is a friend of mine. And even if you weren't I would have welcomed you in anyway."

Shelly looked down, "Thank," she paused then looked up again, "So uh, how much do you know about Sonic the Hedgehog, is like a celebrity or something? Because there was this chili-dog vendor we went to, and the man running the vendor seemed really eager to get us food."

"Well, everyone in town knows him, he stops by every few months or so. The first time he came here, robots were attacking the city. It was many years ago, he was only about 15."

"Robots?"

"Yes," Mrs. Zertuche said, "Nasty things, created by a horrible man. Anyway, one of the robots was attacking my hotel, when Sonic showed up and stopped the robots."

"He….stopped the robots?"

"He stopped all of them. There were dozens of them, all over the city, and he took out every single on of them."

Shelly coughed, "Tougher than he looks."

The woman nodded. "Yes, of course he wasn't done. The town was a mess after the robots were destroyed, so he stayed and helped everyone with their problems. Found their lost children, helped rebuild their homes. He was friendly to the children and polite to everyone, and he soon won everyone's heart." The woman sighed.

Shelly leaned in, "But…" she paused, "It's something more personal for you isn't it?"

Mrs. Zertuche glanced at her and Shelly stiffened, quickly putting up her hands, "You don't have to tell me!" the she shrunk down, "If it's _too _personal, I won't make you."

The woman smiled, "Oh, it's fine." She looked out the window, "Sonic helped me like all the rest, helped fix my home. Then he was gone, he came back to visit, about eight months later, just to see how everyone was." She laughed at the memory, "And he could remember everyone's name's too. Such a sweet boy," she looked down, "That's when he really helped me."

"…" Shelly remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"You see, he took particular interest in me, because I was struggling to get by." Mrs. Zertuche said, "My husband was sick with cancer you see."

Shelly gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Mrs. Zertuche shook her head, "Don't be it isn't your fault. Anyway, a woman of my age then , 62 , I was having issues with my hip, from a injury I had when I was younger. I couldn't run the business as well without my husband." She gestured around, "And the place was falling apart. We were going to lose everything." She smiled, "And that's when Sonic arrived."

"He stayed with me for over a month, helping me with everything. Running the business, fixing the house, keeping things clean. When he first arrived offering his help, I said he didn't have to. He was young so full of life, I pointed out he shouldn't be wasting his time with an older woman such as myself." Mrs. Zertuche smiled, "But he insisted he do it, and then he said the sweetest thing to me."

"He said, that he remembered when he first met me. How kind I had been to him, how kind it was of me to bring him pancakes when he was fixing the house next door, hungry and tired. When my husband brought him bandages and medical supplies after his fight from the robots, and how my husband and I had offered him a place to stay while he cleaned up the town. He said he never forgot that. He said he remembered how happy I was," Mrs. Zertuche's lips quivered a shaky smile, happy tears in her eyes, as she looked out the window remembering the memory, "He said, how he wanted to see me happy again, he wanted to see me smile. He wanted to help so I would be happy. _Me_, a silly old woman! _He _wanted to see _me _happy."

Happy.

Shelly stared in shock, as the woman sniffed and wiped the tears away, "And he did. He stayed and helped until the place was up a running again. And he even paid off all the expenses for the medical bills. I was so happy when he did that." She smiled, "And even after he left he still visits every month or so, to check up on us. To see how the place is doing, and check on my husband. He's so busy, but he always finds time to see me."

"That's why I don't charge him when he stays here. Because he's helped me so much," Mrs. Zertuche explained, "He pays the medical bills, fixes my home, and I can't thank him enough for that. He's my blessing from heaven, and I'm thanking him in the only way I can."

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes one more time, before gesturing to Shelly's plate. "Are you done my dear?"

Shelly looked down at her empty plate and nodded, "Uh, yeah."

_A blessing from heaven_. So maybe what Sonic said was true then. Maybe he _did _want to make her happy. Just like, he did with Mrs. Zertuche. Was that the reason he showed up when he did? Was Sonic _he, _blessing from heaven?

Mrs. Zertuche took the plates and took them into the kitchen, leaving Shelly to her thoughts.

* * *

**Yay! More pointless chit chatter. But maybe it's not so pointless, since we kinda have a back story of how Mrs. Zertuche got to know Sonic a bit. And maybe her story might help Shelly trust our Blue Hero a bit more.**

**Anywho, see ya soon!**


	5. Plaids And Polka Dots

**My Blue Sky My Sunset**

**Chapter Five**

**Plaids and Polka Dots**

_A Few Days Later…._

"What's up my favorite female mongoose this side of Apotos?"

Shelly yelped and jumped slightly, dropping the TV remote to the floor, she looked around, "Who said that?"

"Aw, I'm hurt. Forgotten me already?"

Shelly stood and opened her bedroom door, "Blue?" The hallway was empty, "Blue where are you?"

"Turn around."

She slowly turned around, "Oh my God!" She cried.

Sonic's head currently hung upside down just outside her window, he tapped the glass and waved. "What's shakin?," he smiled.

She rushed to the window and yanked it open, "What are you doing!" She hissed.

Sonic pointed down, or was it up to her, down to him? "I'm measuring Eva's hole, you know the one on the roof? Got to figure out how much supplies I need."

"You're hanging upside down!" She cried.

Sonic blinked, "Ye~ah...your point?"

"You're going to fall!"

He waved his hand at her, "Fall? Pffft, I'm not gonna fall. And even if I did, I've had worse."

Shelly was beginning to panic slightly, "I don't care if you've fallen from the tallest building in Empire City!"

"Farther actually, but -"

"Get in here before you get hurt!" She squeaked, not really listening, "You look like a creeper peeking in my window like that!"

He tucked his ears back in mock hurt, "But I'm not a creeper." He pouted.

Shelly tugged on his hand, "Just get down, or get upright on the roof, before you fall."

Sonic sighed, "Fine, fine," he reached down with his other hand to release her grip, "I'll be down in a minu- Woah!" By releasing his last grip on the roof to comfort her, Shelly watched as Sonic's body weight pulled him forward...and-

Off the roof!

Shelly screamed in fright and yanked on Sonic's arm as his feet flew free of the tiled roof, out into the open air. Sonic jerked inward through the window, and together they crashed onto the floor of Shelly's bedroom.

They laid there for a moment, before Shelly punched Sonic in the arm.

He yelped, "What was that for?"

" For not listening to me when I said you would fall off the roof!"

He stood, brushing himself off, "You're the reason I fell off in the first place."

" Well sor~ry Blue for caring!" Shelly snapped.

Sonic waved his hands, "No need to get snappy, you caught me didn't you?"

Shelly stood. "Yes, yes I did." She said through her teeth, "Now what was the real reason you were up there?"

" I said I was measuring the hole for supplies."

Shelly rolled her eyes, "Peeping in my window is measuring?"

Sonic snickered, "No, but I thought I'd pop in to see how you were doing. It's been a few days, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He gestured to her, "Your bruise is healing up nicely."

Shelly rubbed her cheek, "Yeah,"

Sonic squinted, "In fact, it's almost gone." He took a step towards her, "Can I take a look at it?"

Shelly rubbed her cheek, then hesitantly put her hand down, turning her cheek so the azure hedgehog had a better view. Sonic stepped forward and brought a hand up to the once larger bruise. Shelly instinctively jerked to his touch. Sonic noticed and pulled his hand slightly away, his eyes saddening. "Are you - " he began,

"I'm fine," Shelly said quickly.

His eyes searched her for a moment, before he nodded, and gently brought his hand back. Shelly closed her eyes and tilted her head a bit more, letting him feel. His gloved hands were soft, light and gentle, almost...relaxing.

"I was right!" Sonic said, pulling her from her train of thought, "It's almost completely gone!"

The once very large, and noticeable bruise had shrunk and faded, till it was nothing more than a faint black spot about bigger than the size of a half dollar, o that could easily be hidden. "That's incredible!" Sonic stared in awe.

Shelly stepped back, smiling weakly, "Yeah, well...I'm a pretty quick healer."

Sonic gestured to her cheek, "But that thing was huge - no offense - it should have taken at least a week to..." he trailed off, staring at her with his piercing green eyes.

" Is everything alright in here?"

Shelly turned to see Mrs. Zertuche standing at the door, her face full of concern, " I heard a loud crash," she said, "are you alright."

" Oh yeah everything's cool," Sonic said, "I just fell off the roof."

Mrs. Zertuche's eyes slowly drifted to the ceiling, a smile tugging at her lips, "Again?"

Shelly flashed a look at Sonic, "So it wasn't the first time?" Sonic blushed, chuckling nervously. He quickly turned to Mrs. Zertuche.

" I was measuring the hole, and thought I'd pop in to give Shell here a hello."

Mrs. Zertuche nodded, "And you fell off the roof how?"

" He wasn't paying attention," Shelly smirked.

Sonic laughed, "No, no I wasn't." His eyes sparkled, "But I need to head to town, and I wanted to ask if Shelly would like to come."

Mrs. Zertuche nodded, "That's sweet of you."

Shelly sighed a knot forming in her stomach, "Oh, I don't know Blue."

Sonic threw an arm around her, poking her arm with his free hand, "Aw come on Shell, you can't stay cooped up in here you know. Fresh air would do you good."

Shelly bit her cheek, "What are you going to town for."

He smirked, "Nothing much, just tools and supplies to fix the hole, it is a short walk to the hardware store. But I could use your help carrying things."

She thought for a moment, "Alright..." She slowly nodded, "I'll come." She quickly added, "Just to help though. Nothing else."

Sonic's eyes gleamed with mischief, pure, non-trustworthy mischief, "Nothing else."

"Swear by it."

" I swear in fear of falling off the roof. Again."

She should have known better.

* * *

"I'm gonna shove you off the tallest building I can find, you know that?"

" Yeah I know."

" You are horrible at keeping you're promises!"

" This is for your own good. You just don't know it yet."

" You said we were just going to the hardware store! To help you!"

" I did say we were just going to the hardware store, but I didn't say what we're doing after we headed back. Besides you said you would help, and I need your help here too."

Shelly stood, there tapping her foot, he face red with rage, she gestured around, "Why in all of Mobius do you need help in a clothing store? You just wear gloves and shoes, what help am I gonna be?"

Sonic looked over at her, eyes gleaming with that mischief from earlier, "We are getting YOU some clothes. I'm having the stuff we bought at the hardware store delivered to the hotel so we don't need to worry about that."

Shelly's eyes narrowed, "No, Nuh uh, not gonna happen." She looked at the ceiling, that would probably explain why Sonic walked out of the hardware store with absolutely no bags in hand, of course she hadn't been paying attention.

Sonic rolled his eyes, and pulled on her arm, "Oh come on! You need some!" However, the female did not budge. She turned her head away, glaring towards the Exit sign.

Sonic sighed, "You don't plan to stay in the same clothes forever do you."

Shelly's head snapped back, "No! That would be silly!"

Sonic grinned, "Then come on!" He tugged her over to the female department.

The whole time Shelly kept thinking, "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, A guy shouldn't be this optimistic about taking a girl shopping, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, Sweet Chaos he's going to die painfully."

Sonic spent the next hour attempting to get the female mongoose to loosen up but to no avail. So he went on to the endless racks and shelves of clothing and began grabbing whatever he thought fit her.

"Oh! Shell how about this one? This is a pretty wicked blue t-shirt," then there was, "Hey Shelly; I bet you would look good in this. Oh wait, skull print really isn't you're thing is it?" And "Hey, How about a dress, I bet you would look way past cool in a dress," or "Hey here is a pink one, what do you think of this one? Girls like pink don't they?" She shuddered at that statement as he grabbed another piece of clothing, "I bet you would look good in this one, this is a really nice plaid- or is it checked?"

That did it.

"You're taste in fashion is horrible!" Shelly moaned as she stormed over grabbing the shirt from his hands, "For starters, how did you even get plaid from this!" She held it up, "This is polka dot print. How is Mobius did you get plaid and checkers? Secondly, no, not all girls like pink, in fact I loathe the color. Third, I despise dresses; you would have to kill me to get me in one. And finally - why are you smiling at me."

Sonic's lips had curved up to the size that would have put a Cheshire cat to shame, his eyes half lidded, giving him a devious look. Shelly could have sworn he had grown horns.

Shelly lowered the shirt as it dawned her, "You planned this didn't you?"

He nodded, "Yep, though I was expecting you to come around sooner." He laughed, "You stood firm against my 'horrible' fashion skills for over a half hour."  
Shelly frowned, "Blue...You are dreadful."

He smiled, "I know," he pulled a green T-shirt off the shelf with a dragon printed on the front, "How about we start with this one? The green would really bring out your hair and eyes."

Shelly hanging the polka dot print up on the rack, grabbed the green shirt, eyeing it.

" If you don't like green we could always try the orange one..."

Shelly looked up, "No, no orange."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Don't like orange?"

" Oh, I like orange, but every time I try to wear it, it looks like I'm on fire or something. Yellow fur, red hair, not a good combination for orange, it looks like Halloween." Shelly reached out, grabbing another shirt, "Oh I like this one."

"But it's black."

"You want me to get new clothes don't you?"

Sonic laughed, "Ri~ght, good point."

"Besides," She smirked, "I like dark colors."

Sonic smirked, "You remind me of another person I know. And the only other color he likes besides black is red and the occasional gold."

He leaned back against a thick support beam, watching Shelly browse around, grabbing a shirt or blouse now or then, examining them, then either putting them back or folding over her arm to try on later, she chose mostly black colors, but the occasional purple or green, even blue was added to the stack.

She walked over after about ten minutes arms full of shirts, "Okay, I think I have enough to try on."

Sonic eyed the pile, "Do girls always try on this much stuff?

Shelly smirked evilly; she hardly ever bought anything, usually a new shirt or two when Mike tore her old ones. In truth, she hated shopping, but Blue wanted to buy her clothes, and she wanted revenge for him tricking her here. Oh, how sweet revenge could be when necessary.

"Yep," she nodded, "Pretty much." Shelly stepped into a dressing room, "I'll be out in a minute," she said, closing the door. She spent the next five to ten minutes, trying them all on, half of the ones she picked she knew would never fit, but she was just wasting time. She came out now and then, when Sonic wanted to see and throw in an opinion or two.

" Okay, I think I'm good with these ones here." She said, stepping out of the dressing room, patting down her static infested hair. She only had about five shirts picked out, but she could go a long ways with them.

Sonic grinned, "Alright, on to pants."

Shelly nodded, "Yep, but you can't come."

" What? Why not?"

She walked away, "Because what girl wants a guy to know what size pants she wears?"  
Sonic crossed his arms, "But you look fine! And besides, when have I ever cared about what size pants you are?"

Shelly shrugged, "I wouldn't know, seeing as I've only known you about a week. You're not coming."

Sonic rolled his eyes, and looked away grumbling something about woman and their body shape issues.

Shelly didn't waste time and quickly grabbed multiple pairs that caught her eye, as she rushed back into the dressing room, Sonic watched her go by, "What no skirts?"

"No skirts."

"But I bet you would look cute in-"

"No skirts. Period."

"You didn't even have shorts in there, it's July, shouldn't you have-"

"No shorts either."

She heard him sigh, "Fine,"

As she was changing, he said, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna got get myself some socks."

"Socks?" She inquired.

"Yeah I wear holes in them like no tomorrow."

"Oh okay, I'll be here."

"I'll be back in a minute." Then there was silence, nothing but a faint breeze.

He still was not back when she finished a minute later. Shelly rolled her eyes, since when have men ever taken a minute for something? She placed the jeans she wanted to keep in the cart, and walked back to the jeans section to put the other ones back.

On the way there, the laughter of a couple rang out in the mostly empty store. A male crocodile and female salamander came around the corner, laughing and hand in hand. Shelly started to smile sadly, but her eyes fell onto the face of the male and it vanished. She paled and dropped the jeans on the floor and rushed back.

Sonic was there as she raced towards the dressing room, "Hey Red, there you are, uh, what's wrong?"

"Get in here!" Shelly hissed, pulling him beyond the dressing room door, closing it with a rather loud bang. She pressed against the wall shoving accidently into Sonic as she went.

Sonic shifted slightly, "Uh Red, I'm flattered you want to get up close and personal and all, but I don't work that way."

Shelly looked up at him, "What? No! It's not that!"

"Then what is it then? Cause last I checked, I shouldn't be in the woman's dressing room."

"I'm just…." Shelly stammered then she growled and looked away, "You know what, just forget it, you wouldn't understand." She slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Sonic was silent for a moment, before sliding down next to her, wrapping his arms in a similar position. "You wanna talk about it?"

Shelly didn't look at him, "No."

Silence.

He looked at the door, "You're, I mean, we're, hiding from someone aren't we."

Shelly shifted her head, "Maybe,"

"Who? Is Mike back?"

She sighed, "No, no not Mike." She crawled forward, peeking the door open a crack. "You see that couple over there by the men's department?"

Sonic crawled up and peeked out with her, "Yeah, that male crocodile and female salamander?"

"Yeah them."

"Are they trouble to you too?"

"No. Bettie's not, she is the crocodile's girlfriend. His name is Johnny." Shelly explained, "Bettie's really sweet, and we talked a lot. But Johnny like to hang with Mike, he's does a lot of things Mike does."

Sonic's eyes narrowed, "Oh does he now? Is Bettie okay?"

Shelly nodded, "Yeah, she's fine. Mike is a sweet as an angel to her. But he doesn't tell her a thing he is doing. Bettie has no idea what her boyfriend had done."

"And we're hiding because…."

"Well, like I said, Johnny hangs with Mike. He tells Mike everything. And I'm here with you-"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You think, he'll tell Mike."

Shelly nodded silently.

Sonic sighed, "Shelly. Mike isn't going to hurt you anymore. You don't need to be afraid of him or any of his buddies."

Shelly looked down, "Yeah but-"

Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder, "Look, if it makes you feel better. We'll hide out here for a little while. Sit tight till Johnny and Bettie leave, then we'll head straight back to the hotel, no side trips."

"Okay." She whispered.

He smiled gently then sat back against the wall, closing the door and locking it. She joined him, sitting down in the same position as before. There was a moment of silence, then, "You know." He said, "This is kinda fun."

"Excuse me?"

"Hiding here in the dressing room like this." Sonic started to snicker, "I don't think I've had that item on my bucket list, but I'd do it again." He burst out laughing, "Wait till I tell Tails, he'll think I'm so weird."

Shelly smiled, pressing her cheek to her knees, "So who's Tails?"

Sonic giggled slightly, wiping a tear from his eye, "Oh Tails? He's my little bro, you would love him, he's really polite and….."

They stayed that way, for about twenty minutes, Sonic going on about Tails and all of the inventions that he created, while Shelly listened, her worries slowly slipping away.

Sonic finally led her out, and headed for the checkout. She stayed close to him though, glancing around for anyone associated with Mike. However, for some reason, she was not too worried. She felt relaxed, a little out of it. Sonic's arm casually looped around her's. The way Sonic had talked about Tails had calmed her down a bit. Maybe she could have someone to tell tales to, talk about the strange things she did that day. It sounded rather nice. As she and Sonic walked out, it suddenly hit her.

She smiled, "Sonic?"

He looked down at her, "Hmm,"

"When we get back, I can't wait to tell Eva what we did today."

* * *

**Whoot! Longest Chapter Evar! (In this story anyway.) That's probably why it took me so stinken long! That and I rewrote it like twelve times. Then I had typed half of it on my ACER, so i had to email it to my computer then copy and paste it to Microsoft. But Mircrosoft was having issues with the email font, so it took me forever to fix it and get it to work properly. And just to let you know. If the writing sounds a bit off, over half of this was writtten at like one in the morning, or later. Cause that was like the only time i had to work on it. But i did it! And now zee chapter ez up!...**

**High fives anyone? :)**

**Okay, so this was mostly a filler chapter, plus I needed a reason for getting Shelly some new clothes. Casue, who wants to stay in the same pair of clothing for a whole week? Uh ew. That and I got to throw in some humor, tender moments, and personal thoughts in as well.**

**I have this theory, that since Sonic runs so much, he goes through a lot of socks. I'm sure his shoes make his socks like super durable but that's just what I think. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll see you soon.**

**Now...On to the Lost World!**


	6. The Final Straw

***WARNING* There is a lot of cursing in this chapter, and some blood. So if this doesn't play your fiddle, then well...Ignore it I guess.**

**Chapter 6**

**Final Straw**

The sun beat down like a heating lamp on a batch of eggs. No, maybe it was more like a pie in the oven. Perhaps like glass being slowly softened in a blazing hot fire. On the other hand, sitting in the sun itself was even closer. Yes, yes that was more like it.

Shelly sighed as she threw rotted insulation into a trash bag; she was sweating like a hyena from Africa, and about as baked and burnt as her attempts at cooking bacon. But so far, today had been full of progress, and that made it all the more better….Well at least a little.

Sonic had shown up ready to fix the hole, and Shelly had offered to help. She quickly learned she could add another item to her list of things she had learned about Sonic:

He has guts, or nerve, whatever the word. People like Mike didn't scare him.

He is blue, a rare and interesting color.

He had a tendency of disappearing and reappearing at random.

He likes- no _**loves**_ chilidogs.

He's sweet, funny, and very easy going.

Has no taste in fashion.

She smirked, okay maybe she was lying about that one just a bit. And her latest addition, number 7, more like the actual 6:

He saw big things, and considered them not a problem.

"The hole is small," Sonic had said with a grin, "Won't take more than an hour or two to fix."

Shelly concluded, her definition of little, is way off from his definition of little. The hole was over seven feet long, perhaps eight. Shelly wondered how Eva had managed to get by with such a large hole.

The wood was once infested with termites, which would explain why Eva would not use that part of the building, and was now weak and unstable. Some supports beams had collapsed to the room below. The insulation was rotted from what little rain they had this hot summer combined with the beating sun. In whole, the 'small' hole was a caved in rotting mess.

_One to two hours, he said._ Shelly thought with a frown, _we've been up here since 8, _she glanced at her watch, _its 12:21 and we're not even over half way done. _The building had been thoroughly insulated, so well in fact. Shelly and Sonic had been picking it at it from breakfast until their current time.

Sonic looked over from where he was tearing up insulation, "How's it going over there." Despite the heat, he seemed completely happy, as if he was drinking ice-cold lemonade instead of working on blazing hot roof.

"Oh I'm good, almost done over here," Shelly replied, hoping to show the same cheerfulness.

"Way past cool," Sonic grinned, "I'm almost done too. Once we fill these bags, we'll take a short break and cool down. Then we'll finish the job."

She sighed, "You make it sound so easy,"

He laughed, "Compared to what I usually do? Yes this is easier."

"What do you do exactly?"

"Me? Well I – Oh hey Eva!" Sonic said.

"Hello young ones," Eva said from the room below, "I came to see how you were doing," she held up a serving tray, "Anyone for lemonade?"

_Oh thank God, _Shelly thought, "You read my mind." She called down.

Eva laughed softly as she climbed up a few steps of the ladder they had set up down in the room, " I thought you could use a refreshing drink, it's a hot one today." She lifted the tray high.

"No kidding," Sonic laughed as he reached down, "Careful Eva, don't fall."

"You don't fall of the roof, I won't fall of the ladder," She replied.

Sonic sighed lifting the tray, "And she gets me with the roof card…again. Are you ever going to let the first time go?"

Eva smiled teasingly, "Since you fell off my roof the first time, you've been falling time and time again. And I'm never going to let you up there if you have hammer and nails with you, you almost killed yourself. You may hold one or the other, but not both, Shelly can hold the other half."

He handed a glass to Shelly, "Alright alright you win."

"Is it going to cool down today Eva?" Shelly asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, it will stay in the 90's until this evening," Eva said, "But the weatherman did say there was a good rain storm coming in from the sea, possibly a lighting storm, that should cool things down a bit." She turned to leave, "I'll be back in a minute with lunch.

"Thanks Eva!" Sonic called after her.

"I hope it rains then," Shelly said, "Cooler sounds nice."

Sonic took a sip of lemonade, "I sure hope it doesn't rain." He snorted.

"Now why not?"

He blinked at Shelly, "Cause I hate rain, that's why."

"And why do you hate rain?" she inquired.

Sonic took another sip then chuckled nervously, "Let's just say I have an immense dislike for water."

She took a sip and pointed at him, "So you're afraid of it?"

"What, no!" he said quickly, "I just don't like it that's all."

"Mm-hmm," Shelly nodded, "Say what you will, but you sound afraid of it,"

"I am not afraid of water."

"Alright alright, you're not afraid of water."

There was a moment of silence as they sipped their ice cold drinks. Shelly took the time to look around and admire the town from the roof. Everything was bright and happy today, the sea sparkled beyond the cliffs, and the rooftops shone in the reflection of the sun. Children were running through sprinklers, and throwing water balloons at one another. Adults dodged and weaved the perilous weapons as they went about their day. If it wasn't for the blistering heat, today would be the perfect day.

"Are you afraid of anything?"

Shelly looked over at Sonic, "Excuse me?"

"Do you have a serious dislike for something?"

"Well, Mike."

He laughed, "I mean besides him."

Shelly thought for a moment, "Well,"

Sonic leaned in, "Yeah?"

"I have a serious fear," she paused, "I mean, a serious dislike," She corrected with a wink, "of being in enclosed spaces, that are small and tight, with no proper airflow."

Sonic nodded, "So you're a claustrophobic."

"Pretty much, is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head, "No, there are worse things to afraid of, but Claustrophobia is definitely something worthy."

She snorted, "So you're saying not everything out there should be actually scary."

"Yes! I mean some of it is so pointless! I've heard of people who are afraid of bunnies! Who would be afraid of bunnies, it's just so silly"

"Well, that is kinda silly but-"

"And there are people who are afraid of thumb tacks, and long words. Fear of crossing the road, fears of wide-open spaces. Fear of flowers. Fear of hair, fear of bright colors. To me some of those things just seem silly." Sonic explained. "I feel bad for the people who have those types of fears, and I wish I could show them everything is fine. But honestly who would be afraid of hair, for example?"

"Obviously, you haven't seen my hair when I get up in the morning." Shelly teased.

He winked, "Do I really want to know?"

"No, no you don't." She laughed, "I see your point with some of those phobias though. But what about clowns, a lot of people don't like clowns. Is that silly?"

"Eh," He paused, before pointing at her, "Alright, that one I'll let by."

They began work again, and only worked for a few more minutes before Eva brought up lunch.

"Yum," Shelly said, "Turkey sandwich. Thanks Eva."

"Anytime dear," Eva smiled, before returning downstairs.

"What did you get Sonic?"

"Chili-dogs!" The azure hedgehog replied happily.

"You sure like those chili-dogs. Don't you?" Shelly pointed out.

"Oh you have, no idea."

She laughed and dug into her sandwich. After a moment however, she paused to watch Sonic wolf his meal down. She couldn't help but feel slightly fascinated. _He's like a kid in a candy store. _She thought, _only he's an adult, and those are chili-dogs, not candy. How does he seem to stay in such great shape with all those chili-dogs he's eating? What? Are there like five on his plate. In addition, he ate three when we ate at the chili-dog vender. Yet he looks as fit as a fiddle, how does that work? _She made a face, _He's not one of those people who eats a lot then throws it all up to stay thin, is he? He doesn't seem like he does. His breath doesn't smell like vomit or anything. Not like I've actually took the time to smell his breath. That would be awkward. _She watched in awe as he swallowed the last one, wiped off his mouth, and went back to work.

Shelly glanced slowly back down at her watch, Eva had brought up lunch not even five minutes ago. "Well that was fast." She stated.

"Huh?" Sonic looked up, "Oh, yeah, the chili-dog thing. I can eat those pretty quick, but I was going kinda slower back there."

Her eyes went wide, "You were going slow?"

He nodded, "Yeah, so you would not be stuck eating by yourself. But you must be a _really _slow eater, because you've hardly dug into yours."

Shelly glanced down. Her sandwich only had two bites in it. She blushed, "Uh I guess you could say I was distracted."

"Oh, I see." He replied, "Well don't feel rushed to help me or anything, I can handle the rest of this by myself." He smiled and went back to work.

Shelly went red in the face, and quickly started to eat her sandwich.

They had been working for a while, it was 5 o'clock and things were going much quicker now that all the rotted and bad insulation was gone. New insulation was put in, support beams, the drywall for the ceiling was drying inside. They were almost done. Shelly and Sonic just needed to finish hammering down the outer boards, then put the brand new tile on.

Sonic sighed suddenly and stopped hammering.

Shelly stopped as well, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "I didn't buy enough nails. We're only down to a few, we won't have enough for the rest of the boards."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm gonna have to go back to the hardware store and pick up some more."

Shelly thought for a moment, "I'll go."

He looked at her, surprised, "Really? Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah I can handle it, I have a few dollars left in my purse. And the hardware store isn't that far away. I can get them."

He gave her a worried look, "Alright, I suppose," he pulled out a strip of paper from his quills. "Here is the type of nails and the size we need." He pulled out a pencil and quickly jotted down some numbers, "Here is my cell phone number if you need anything, or have any questions."

She took it, "I should be fine. Why don't you finish hammering and then check on the drywall."

"I will."

Shelly climbed down the ladder, and went inside to grab her purse.

"Are you going somewhere my dear?" Eva asked, from the front desk and she came back down the stairs.

"Yeah, just heading down to the hardware store for some more nails Eva."

The elderly woman hesitated, before nodding slowly, "Alright dear, but be careful."

"I will."

* * *

The walk to the hardware store was short and quick, opening the door, and middle aged man looked up as she walked in. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes," Shelly said, handing out the piece of paper, "I need, some nails please,"

The man grabbed, the paper and looked down at it, "Yes, we have these." He glanced up, eyeing the faint bruises on Shelly's cheek, frowning.

Shelly leaned back slightly, feeling the pang of embarrassment as his cold eyes glanced over, judging her, "This way," He gestured.

She followed silently behind as he led her to an aisle, scanning the racks for a moment, he finally grabbed a box of nails. "Here you go," he said, "Is that all you need?"

"Nope, that's it." She mumbled.

"David at the check out will take care of this for you."

David was much more pleasant, he was a younger man, probably only eighteen. Shelly smirked at the sight of him, David had at least twenty jobs, but he was a responsible young man, he smiled when he saw her and waved.

"Hey Shellmyster, how are you?"

"Hello David, I'm doing well how are you?"

"Pretty good. Dead tired though, it's been a long hot day."

She laughed, "Heh, tell me about it,"

David smiled as he scanned the nails, "Nails huh? What are you working on? Doing an errand for Mike."

"Naw, Mike and I broke up."

He flinched, "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't going to work out."

David shrugged, "Aw, alright." He turned to the machine, "You're too pretty for him anyway," He stated innocently."

She sighed. If only David knew better. "Thanks David that's sweet. I;m actually doing a favor for Eva Zertuche."

"Mrs. Zertuche? The one who runs that cute little hotel, with those amazing morning meals?"

"Yeah her. She has a hole in her roof. Do you know her?"

"Of course I do," David laughed, "She's my grandma. You're price is $4.68"

Shelly stared in surprise as she handed over the cash, "Eva's your grandma?"

"Not biologically," David said, "I was an orphan you see, and Eva took care of me. I just took to calling her grandma when I was little."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"Yeah, Eva's a real sweet woman. I miss seeing her. I feel bad having to take off to college and being busy with all of my jobs. But it's nice to hear that someone has time to help her out."

"Well, you should visit her sometime," Shelly said, "I bet she would be overjoyed to see you."

"You think so?"

"I do."

David smiled, "I think I'll do that." He handed Shelly her bag, "Here's your coins, and here are your nails. Thanks for the advice Shelly."

She waved, "Anytime David."

Feeling happier, she left the store and headed down the street.

"Hey Shelly!"

"Darling, over her!"

She stiffened, she knew those voices.

Bettie and Johnny.

Bettie waved, "Hey darling where have you been, are you alright?"

Shelly cautiously walked over to the soda stand where Johnny and Bettie were, "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she smiled uneasily.

Bettie threw her arms around Shelly, "I heard from Johnny you broke up with Mike. Mike was so upset, I can only imagine how you've been feeling!"

She shifted, patting Bettie on the back, "Mike's upset huh?"

Johnny nodded, his cold eyes staring her down, unbeknownst to Bettie. "Oh yeah, he's pretty upset that you're leaving him."

_That lying SOB, _she thought. She smiled stiffly, her teeth scraping together, "Well, what can I say? It just wasn't working out, and I wasn't ready for a serious relationship."

Bettie pulled away, her lips pouting, "Oh but you two were so cute together. And you seemed so happy too. Johnny says Mike misses you so much, and that he wants you back."

"I'm sorry Bettie, it just wasn't meant to be."

Johnny took a sip of soda, "Whatchya doing with that box of nails?"

"I'm helping a friend fix her roof."

"Aw, I see."

Bettie laughed, "Oh you're so sweet. Just had your little heart ripped out, but still able to help people. You're a saint Shelly."

Shelly stared sadly at Bettie, pitying the woman. If only she knew, what her boyfriend did behind her back. Half of her mind told her to tell Bettie. Nevertheless, she was so happy, and Johnny had not done any abusive things to her, yet. So against her better judgment, Shelly sealed her lips.

"Thanks Bettie, that's really sweet of you."

Bettie smiled, "Anything for you doll. Where have you been staying? I know you like out of town, and you can't just leave in the middle of the night to go home."

"I'm staying at a friend's."

"Oh? Where sweetie?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, where?"

"Let's just say, when I was wandering around 'heart-broken' a good Samaritan pointed me towards a place to stay."

"Well darling," Bettie said, "If you ever get sick of staying with strangers, you can always come over to my place. Johnny and I will be happy to let you stay."

_And let Mike see me, not a chance._ Shelly thought. "That's really sweet of you Bettie, but I'll probably be leaving town soon."

"You're stuff is still at Mike's place," Johnny pointed out, "Mike is curious when you're gonna come get it."

Shelly shrugged, "Oh you know, when I'm done blowing off steam."

"Uh-huh," Johnny slowly nodded.

Shelly glanced at her watch, "Well I better get going. Promised my friend I wouldn't keep her waiting too long. Later Bettie, bye Johnny!" she said with a wave, turning and walking away quickly.

"By darling!" Bettie called, "Stop by for a visit anytime!"

"Yeah," Johnny agreed, "Come… Stop by!"

"Okay," Shelly called, before breaking into a jog and disappearing around the corner.

* * *

"There you are!" Sonic said cheerfully as she climbed up the ladder, "Did you get the nails."

"Yep," she mumbled as she picked up a board

"Took you a little longer than I expected," He said.

She placed the board down, "I don't have super speed."

"Well I know that,"

"I just bumped into somebody okay." She snapped, as she grabbed a nail, steadied it, and then reached for a hammer.

Sonic hesitated, "….Are you alright."

Shelly looked up just as she was about to bring the hammer down, "What do you mean am I alright –OW! Shit!"

She yanked her hand away as the hammer made contact with her fingers. Hissing she fell back on the roof tile and gripped her wounded hand, cursing all the way. "Ow, ow, ow ,ow, dammit, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Sonic was there in a heartbeat, grabbing the first aid kit as he ran over "Let me see," he said gently.

"I'm fine!" Shelly snapped, whimpering as her hand throbbed.

He gently grabbed her hand, "It's alright, just let me look at it."

Shelly sniffed, and as hard as she tried not to cry, a single tear forced its way out and slid down her cheek. "I'm fine, just was being clumsy, that's all." she mumbled.

He laughed softly, "Okay, but let me make sure you didn't break it."

Shelly nodded and gently let go off it, holding her hand out to Sonic. He took hold of it gently and inspected it, "Nope, doesn't seem broken." He stated as he continued inspecting.

"Why were you asking if I was alright?" Shelly mumbled.

"Well I –"Sonic shrugged, "I don't know. You- do I need to get some ice?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine; it's hurting less every second. Why did you ask?"

"You just seemed cheerier when you left, then when you came back you seemed….Well I don't know, you seemed-"

"I seemed angry and snappy," she cut in.

He looked at her, "I was going to say tired and frustrated. But yes, angry and snappy work too, if that's how you wanted to word it." His face went solemn, "Did you run into Mike? He didn't try to hurt you did he?"

Shelly shook her head, "No, no. Not Mike. Thank you for worrying. But I just ran into Johnny and Bettie."

Sonic slowly nodded as he pulled away, "They didn't hurt you?"

"No, Bettie wouldn't hurt a fly." Shelly sighed, "Johnny wouldn't try anything with Bettie there, but he was saying a lot of things I knew weren't true."

Sonic picked up a board and placed it on a stand, "Like what?" he asked as he measured it.

"He was saying things like how Mike missed me. How he was all heartbroken, and he wanted me back."

Sonic marked a point with a pencil and picked up a saw, "And you didn't believe them?"

"Oh, of course not," Shelly said. "Did I ever tell you Mike and I got in a really bad fight once?"

"No you didn't."

"We did. It was shortly after his drinking habits started, and he was getting violent." Shelly explained, "I told him I wasn't going to deal with the crap he was giving me anymore, that I was through."

"And?"

She shrugged, "I walked out on him. About a week later I hear from Johnny that Mike doesn't know what to do without me," She rolled her eyes, "Then Mike called me. Heh, I was practically crying over the phone and he was to, saying he loved me, and he missed me so much. He said he was sorry over and over, and that things would get better…"

"…." Sonic finished sawing the board, and picked up another one.

Shelly rubbed the bridge of her nose, her eyes slipping closed, "I agreed to come back, to 'come home' he said. But when I finally did the next evening, he was drunk, and he was angry." She sighed, dropping her hand, "He hit me so hard, and couldn't see straight. He threatened to kill me if I left him again…..I was so scared of him after that, I never tried to walk out. I had now one to turn to." She opened her eyes, "If you hadn't been there that day, if you hadn't said something." She looked out at the sun, starting to make its descent from the sky, "I'd probably be bleeding in his house somewhere, I'd probably be dead."

Sonic nodded.

"So when I hear, that he misses me from Johnny today," Shelly frowned, "I'm upset because it's just like last time, and as much as I want it to be true, I know it's not."

"I see," Sonic said,

She looked at him as he sawed away at the board, "You're not upset now too are you?"

He shook his head, "No, it just confuses me,"

"Huh?"

"It confuses, and frustrates me, when people get humor out off hurting other people." He growled, "It's just so wrong, I know so many people like that. They are just out to ruin people's lives, to scare them, to hurt them. It's just all so wrong."

He shook his head harder, "And when I meet someone as sweet as you, only to have their lives ruined by someone as uncool as Mike….It just makes me so mad! Ow!"

Sonic's right hand slipped from sawing, and the blade jumped up, slid back and sliced Sonic's left hand.

"Oh my Gosh!" Shelly gasped, she scrambled up. Now it was her turn to grab the first aid, she ran over to Sonic and grabbed his hand. Blood was already swelling and dripping out, staining the stark white gloves.

"I'm alright," he said.

"Stay still just let me look at it." She gently peeled the bloody and torn glove away. Sonic hissed as it pulled off, "Sorry," Shelly said. "I'm going as gently and as slowly as I can."

She cast the glove aside, and stared at the bleeding hand, "Hmm, I can't tell how deep you cut yourself." Reaching down, she grabbed a bottle of water and twisted the cap off with her teeth. "Whold swill," she mumbled through the cap as she dumped the water onto his hand.

He yelped, "That's cold!"The water ran off his hand, taking the blood with like a ruby river.

She spit the cap out, "It will help me look at it, and it cleans out the sawdust from the blade." She leaned in, "Hmm, it doesn't look like you cut it too bad. But I'm gonna put medicine and bandages on just in case alright?"

Sonic nodded his head, "Fine, fine."

Squirting some medicine on, Shelly laughed as Sonic yelped yet again, "Yow, that hurt!"

"It's good for you, and that means it's working," She said, rubbing it in.

He winced, "You sure you're not poisoning me?" he laughed.

"Oh quit being a baby," she teased. She placed a layer of gauze on the hand, then wrapped the hand firmly in medical tape. "There you should be fine."

He chuckled and sat down, staring at his hand, "Wow, you're quite the medic now aren't you?"

Shelly laughed half-heartedly, "Yeah, well you know….Practice." She sat down next to him, "I don't know how to sew though," She held up the torn fabric, "So sadly you're glove is a lost cause."

He picked up the glove, "Aw, Lefty, how sad," he sniffed, "You will be missed." He placed it behind his quills, "Luckily I have another glove. Welcome aboard Lefty Jr." Sonic laughed, as he pulled out a brand new glove, slipping it over his hand.

Shelly truly did laugh that time, "You have everything hidden in there don't you?"

"All except a dishwasher," He joked.

"Funny," She giggled, "You are pretty prepared though."

"Yeah, I go through gloves just about as much as my socks."

"Really how weird."

"Oh you have no idea." Sonic leaned over and glanced at her watch, "We should probably stop for today, I think we've hurt our hands enough."

Shelly smiled, "Yeah probably."

"We can go inside and help Eva with dinner," Sonic suggested, "I can smell her cooking from here."

"That sounds like a plan. Let's hope we can cook dinner though."

He raised an eyebrow, "Now why would you say that."

"After seeing our skills with construction tools, I don't even want to know what we could do with a frying pan or a spatula."

The two burst out laughing before falling into a content silence.

Suddenly a high-pitched chime went off. Sonic quickly reached back and pulled a cell phone out of his quills, flicking it open "Yeah?"

He smiled, "Oh hey Tails! ….I'm in Apotos why?" His eyes narrowed, "What! Again, I thought Eggy was done with that scheme. …..Where is he going?….. Empire City?...Alright I'll be there soon." He hung up.

Sonic looked up at the sky with a sigh, before looking back down at Shelly. "Sorry Shell, looks like I can't stay for dinner. It would have been way past cool but I've got to go."

Shelly shrugged, "It's alright."

Sonic smiled, "I'll walk you inside though."

The two climbed down the ladder and walked into the hotel. Eva immediately stuck her head out of the kitchen, "Hello dears, are you finished already. Dinner is almost ready."

Sonic smiled, "We haven't finished yet Eva, but we will tomorrow. As much as you're cooking is mouthwatering, I have to head out and get down to Empire City super quick."

"Ahhhh," Eva said, nodding, as if she knew something that Shelly didn't, "I see. Alright then, why don't you take this chili-dog to go then," She ducked back into the kitchen and came out again with a bag, "A little snack to tide you over. Do be careful dear."

Sonic grabbed the bag, "I will Eva, don't worry. Thanks for the dog."

"Anytime Sonic," Eva smiled, returning to the kitchen, "Anytime."

Sonic turned to Shelly, "I'll see _you_, way past cool girl, later." He said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, "Was that a flirt?"

"No, just my way of saying goodbye."

Shelly smiled, "Well," she pointed at him, "I'll see _you, _way past cool blue, later then."

He laughed, "Good one!" He leaned back, "We'll finish the roof tomorrow."

"Will you be back tomorrow," Shelly inquired, "Empire city is a long ways away."

"Of course I will, I promised Eva."

"It might tomorrow remember?" Shelly pointed out.

At that moment, thundered boomed in the distance. A sign of a storm, far out in the sea. Sonic made a face, "Well that storm better wait till I'm done fixing that roof. Because rain would be uncool."

Shelly waved, turning towards the kitchen, "Alright then, later Blue."

"Later Red."

She paused, "Oh, Sonic, be-" She turned around, but once again Sonic was gone, a faint breeze swishing the table clothes.

"How does he do that!"

* * *

Shelly walked happily into her room, dinner had been delicious and now she was ready for bed. Heading towards the bathroom, she paused as a blinking light caught her eye. Walking over to it, Shelly was surprised to see it was her phone.

_Three missed calls? _She thought.

She started to check the ID when the phone rang, jumping in surprise she opened it, and slowly held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey sweet heart."

Her heart froze, "M-mike?"

"Yeah, it's me, how's it going?"

Anger boiled up rabidly inside her, I'm hanging up."

"I'll just call you back," he responded.

"I won't answer."

"I'll just keep calling."

Shelly glowered silently, "What do you want Mike?"

"I was just seeing how you were doing,"

"Like hell you were," she snapped.

He laughed, "Hey sweetheart, easy no need to curse."

"Quit calling me sweetheart," Shelly growled, "I am not your sweetheart anymore."

He laughed again, "Aw too bad. I miss you."

"Sure you do."

"Johnny told me he saw you today."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, he also said he followed you to that junk of a hotel at the edge of town."

Shelly growled, "It's not a junk hotel, don't you dare-"

"He also said you were with that blue asshole that 'helped' you the other day." Mike said, "Johnny said you seemed to be having the time of your life up there, getting all close, and holding hands. He even said you were laughing." Mike sighed, "You never laugh for me anymore."

"We were not holding hands, he cut himself and I-"

"Oh you were fixing him up?" Mike mockingly teased, "How sweet. Shelly got to play Nurse Shelly with her new boyfriend. Did you get to pull of needle out on him?" he cooed.

"Dammit Mike, get your head out of your-"

"That's just like you isn't it?"

She paused, "What do you mean."

"It's just like you, to hop from one man to another."

"I don't understand,"

His tone was harsh now, "Oh you know what I mean. You always need some someone to look out for you do not you. To love you. You were the exact same way when you came to me, looking for love."

"Mike…" she said shakily, "Shut up…"

"No," he hissed, "I won't. You wanted someone, I was the one, and you know what you did?"

Shelly started shaking harder now, "Stop."

"You were ungrateful," Mike spat, "I loved you and you were never happy with the life I provided you!"

"Stop it."

"You weren't happy! So you played the victim and made me look like the bad guy." Mike yelled, "Then someone comes along and takes pity on you!"

Shelly leaned against the wall, he eyes squeezed shut, "Shut…Up."

"He's not that half bad looking of a guy to you. So you hook up in a heartbeat!"

"We're not-"

"But that's just the way you aren't you?" He sneered, "You go from man to man, trying to happy. You're trying to find love. I tried to give you love!"

"I didn't want to do it yet and you know it!"

"When one man isn't good enough you go to another. You're a whore you know that, and stupid whore, with nothing worthy of living for. No one would give a shit if you just fell off a cliff somewhere and died." He snapped.

She started crying, "Shut up."

"How long will it take before Blue Boy isn't good enough for you huh? How long? When are you going to walk out on him?" Mike hissed.

Her eyes shot open, "Shut up Mike!" she screamed into the phone before slamming in shut and slumping to the floor with a sob.

She cried for what seemed like forever before slowly lifting her head up, from where she sat, she could see the full body mirror, and the miserable reflection inside.

She glared at her reflection _Go away._

But the relfection didn't budge.

_Get away from me._

She slowly stood,

_I don't want to see you anymore. Go away!_

But still the reflection would not leave, it just continued mocking her movements.

_LEAVE!_

With and enraged yell she raced towards the mirror, she swung her fist, and shattered the mirror in one fell blow. Shaking hard now, she fell to the floor once more gripping her bloody hand and sobbing.

There was a tap on the door after a minute, then an urgent knock. "Shelly dear is everything alright?" Eva asked worriedly, "I thought I heard something,"

"Everything's fine," She replied hoarsely, wincing at the sound of her voice, "I just fell that's all."

Eva didn't seem convinced, for her shadow remained visible from the crack under the door, "Are you alright?"

"I'm…Fine."

The elderly woman hesitated once more, "Alright then," I'll be in my room downstairs if you need anything." She said, before leaving.

"Just fine," Shelly mumbled to herself, she looked down and the shattered pieces of glass, some stained with blood.

_No one would care if you fell off a cliff somewhere and died._

She hissed, "Alright then Mike…."

He was right, he was right about everything. No one cared, no one would ever truly love her. Her life was as messed up and as shattered as the mirror, and that would never ever change.

_I'll see you, way past cool girl, later._

More tears fell down her face as she felt more sobs begin to arise. Nothing Sonic would ever say to her would change anything.

_The I meet a sweet girl like you….._

Nothing would ever change. She bit he lip and began to cry again. She was done. Sonic was wrong about everything and Mike was right. She wasn't going to take this anymore.

She was done.

Mike had the last laugh.

It was the final straw.

* * *

**_Dun Dun Dun!_**

**There we go! Finally another chapter! And I give you a blasted cliff hanger!**

**Don't you all just hate me XD. Anyway, enjoy this totally depressing chapter. With a lot of random chit chatter, and all that what not.**

**P.S. Sonic come back! Shelly might being thinking of doing something stupid!**

**P.P.S Has anyone ever brought a heavy object of a hammer down on their fingers? Because how many of you actually didn't curse when you did it? Just asking...**


	7. Something Better

**Chapter 7**

**Something Better**

The rain hammered down in heavy sheets and the thundered boom in the far distance. The storm hadn't fully arrive yet, but it was almost here.

Shelly gripped the lamppost, staring out at the ocean as it swelled and crashed against the cliffs of Apotos. A man raced by, rushing towards his home to take shelter from the storm, paying her no mind.

Why would he anyway? It's not like anyone cared.

Shelly sniffed, and stiffened as a gust of wind flew in, she gripped the post even harder, shivering. She stood there, soaked to the bone, her hair plastered to her face, fur matted down.

She took a deep breath leaning forward a bit into the wind. A gust of wind came from behind, gently pushing her forward, but she remained firm.

"That's an interesting spot to see the ocean."

She growled gripping the post tight her other hand curling into a fist.

"Although not the best conditions seeing the weather,"

She rolled her eyes, "You just always like to show up out of nowhere, don't you Blue?"

"It's what I do," Sonic said, raising his voice over the pounding rain. "Are you alright?"

"I thought you hated water?"

"That's not answering my question," He paused for a moment, "Any reason why you're out here?"

"Any reason you should care?"

"Eva called me," he answered, "She said you left in a hurry. So I came back."

Shelly scoffed, griping the lamp-post so hard she could have sworn it cracked, "All the way back from Empire City?"

He paused, "I didn't make it the whole way," He said slowly. He took a step forward she could hear him. Shelly stiffened and he stopped. "Eva's worried about you."

She glared down at her red and swollen fist. "You're lying."

"No I'm-"

"They always lie," Shelly cut in.

Sonic shifted, "What?"

"People always lie, you lie, Eva lies, they are so afraid of telling the truth they lie." She shook her head, "But Mike told me the truth."

"So this is about something Mike said?"

She could practically taste the poison in his voice. "Yeah,"

"Shelly….What did he say to you."

She sniffed, tears mixing with rain, "What do you care?"

"A lot actually,"

"Liar,"

He sighed, "Shelly tell me." He paused, "Please."

She thought for a moment, "Mike said I was useless, no one cares about a person like me."

"You know that's not –"

"Just shut up!" Shelly snapped, he anger boiling over, "Just shut up! You act like the world is perfect, and everything can be fixed, but it's not!" She turned to face the azure hedgehog. "You can't fix me, I'm not some broken toy! There is nothing you can do to help!"

He held up his hands, "Shelly calm down,"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She snapped, "All of my life I've heard how many people call me useless. How the world would be a better place if I died. How no sooner I leave one man I find another, how I cling worthlessly…." She sank down a bit, "How I'm a whore."

Sonic's ears tucked back, "Did Mike tell you all of this?"

She turned silently back to the ocean, her sobs drowned out by the waves and the rain. Sonic made no movement behind her; she knew he was staring at her. Shelly wondered what his expression was, was he looking at her with disgust, or perhaps sympathy for some worthless creature.

She glanced back, her hair falling in her face. To her surprise, he wasn't judging her. Instead, Sonic's eyes seemed sad. He just stood there, looking sadly at her and beyond, thinking over what she said.

"Planning on calling me a fool. And that suicide is not the way," she inquired.

"No."

She looked down at the ocean. "So you don't care what I do."

"No, I care," he said, "I'm just thinking about what you said and how wrong you were."

"How so?"

His phone went off then, he swiftly silenced the phone without even a glance and shut it off. He looked at her as he stuffed it back into his quills, "You are special Shelly. I care about you and Eva cares about you."

She scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Well if I didn't I could just walked away when Mike was hurting you, or never came at all." Sonic sighed, "You're a beautiful girl Shelly. I see how you are when you are happy. Mike was the wrong man for you, and the only reason he says those hurtful things is because he's the one messed up."

"But, but," she mumbled, "Me hoping from one man to another…."

"Everyone wants someone Shelly," he said, "I don't blame you." Sonic glanced off, "I cared for someone once, but I'm pretty sure all I will ever be is her friend…." He looked at her, "You're a special girl with a great personality Shelly. You have a beautiful laugh, a lovely smile, and eyes that put the stars themselves to shame." He pointed at her, "Mike was wrong about everything. You're so full of life Shelly. One day you are going to find the most amazing man, and you two will be perfect for one another."

Shelly looked away, shaking her head.

"Maybe you'll even even have kids, beautiful children. And you will be so happy you know that? They'll grow up and have kids, and you'll go on with your husband, on to your golden years. You will have a happy long life. Doesn't that sound awesome? Or you could go out on your own. See the world, help people, become a famous doctor, or a singer. Whatever you want to be, it's your choice you know that? Right? "

Shelly bit her lip, he sounded so sure, and she wanted to agree, but refrained from doing so.

"You just have to let Mike go. Don't even think about him," Sonic said, "I know that's hard to do, but I'll help you okay?" He smiled softly, "I want to see you smile again Shelly. I want to see the woman you were meant to be. Whatever _you _say you will be, not someone else."

She slowly turned her head, as he finished speaking. Her hands gripping the pole.

He had his arms outstretched, warm and inviting, as if he was merely offering her a hug. , "Just come back okay?" He wiggled his fingers a bit in an inviting gesture, smiling tenderly It's time to start over."

Shelly gasped softly, "You don't mean that," she winced at how hoarse she sounded.

"I do, with every part of me, even my socks and shoes."

She thought for a moment, looking down at the waves below. Exhaustion and numbness swept over her, she slowly nodded, "Alright I'll come down."

Sonic smiled widely, "That's my girl."

Shelly slowly crouched down, taking one foot of the railing. Her knees buckled suddenly and her mouth opened in a soundless cry as she fell backward, and off the edge.

She could see the ocean, the waves smashed against the cliffs breaking off pieces of rock they hit so hard. They were ready to smash her to little bits as well; she would fall into the water and be smashed between rock and waves.

Everything became black and hazy and her body went numb. She watched silently as the cliffs rushed past her and the water rose up to meet her. She knew she was going to die.

There was a pressure on her arms, and Shelly found herself suddenly flying upward. And he was right there, oh Lord he was there. Everything was a blur as Sonic's arms wrapped gently around her rearranging her into a bridal style hold, and pulled her back onto solid ground. How had he gotten there so fast? Had she really been falling? How did he? She looked weakly down and watched as his feet touched the pavement and began walking briskly away from the railing.

It wasn't until he was holding her that she realized didn't really want to die. What had she been thinking? If Shelly couldn't have been anymore broken down then she already was, she proved her body wrong. Breaking down into heaving sobs she clung onto him, shuddering at the thought she nearly killed herself.

He was whispering in her ear, his warm breath nearly felt like a hot blaze against her cold wet skin. "I'm take...home...You'll be .kay. ...Promise." His voice sounded so far away, he was close, she could feel him, but he sounded so damn far away.

It seemed everything around her was a huge blur, as he moved. Shelly tried to look at her surroundings but her mind was all cloudy and exhaustion swept over her. Was he running? She could see a blur of streetlights even people, all passed faster than sound it seemed. But that wasn't possible was it? No one could move that fast.

Shelly felt Sonic shift suddenly, and the heard the faint ringing of a bell. Was that the church bell? It sounded so far.

The wetness of the rain disappeared and warmth washed over her in a warm glow. There was a orange glow in the corner of her eye, it looked like a fire but she wasn't sure.

Sonic's words were no longer audible she stared up at him weakly as his lips moved. He seemed to be shouting.

While everything around her was a blur, Sonic seemed to come out in vivid detail. She could see the quills shimmering with water, his emerald eyes with so many hues of green. Little water droplets ran down his face. Making little rivers along his cheeks, flowing over his lips and down his neck. Small orbs flew off his eyelashes and nose every time he shifted. Faint scars invisible to the naked eye seemed to peek out of the quills at her. How could such a happy man get so many scars?

Somewhere in the back of Shelly's mind she was confused to how vivid he seemed. He seemed like a painting, a masterpiece, and she couldn't explain why. But she found it harder to think, and even Sonic began to blur.

There were more voices, faint and jumbled. But one sounded like Eva. She must be at Eva's hotel.

Sonic was moving again, taking her up stairs, her body seemed to lose all feeling again and she sagged, her head swinging and nausea took over her. She let out a groan.

"Sonic...hurry..." Eva was speaking.

"I'm..oing..."

Another door opened and by now the nausea was worse, a second door quickly opened and she felt her body lower quickly to the floor. Her hands and legs making contact with a cool smooth floor.

Shelly panicked first, reaching out blinding for some security. When the hands were back again, gently grabbing one of her arms, the other on her shoulder. His voice was back again. Soothing and safe.

"You're...going...fine."

The nausea jerked up, and she gasped. The hands quickly guided her to a circular bowl and she gripped onto it, heaving hard.

She tried breathing but her body refused. It continued to heave up everything it could. Dinner, water, it kept coming till she dry heaved. All the way the hands rubbed her back, warming her skin through the soaked clothes.

Slumping against what she now assumed was the toilet, Shelly let out a weak moan. The voices were back once more, talking in hushed tones.

"I'll take it fr...here."

"But...can't leave...er."

"I'll...clean up don...worry."

She momentarily stopped listening as her body started spasm and shake. She found herself dry heaving again. _God what is happening to me? _She thought, every heave felt agonizing, and she felt like she was dying. The whole time however his hands remained on her shoulders keeping her grounded, physically and mentally.

After what seemed like and eternity, her vision cleared a bit and she stopped heaving, slumping down on the toilet, she was sure of that now. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening that the torture was finally over.

Her vision was shaky, she noticed that as she looked at her hands, they wobbled and shook as if she was stuck in the middle of an earthquake. It suddenly dawned Shelly that it wasn't her vision that was shaky but her hands. Her whole body in fact was shaking violently. Her body felt off, feverish, and somewhat sluggish.

"Eva she's shaking. She has a fever." Sonic whispered, "Is she going to be alright?"

"She's been through a lot Sonic, her body is reacting to the sudden change."

"I've never seen someone do this before..."

"She's been in an abusive relationship only Lord knows how long dear. You freed her from that and her body is ridding of all the stress." Eva reassured.

He seemed wary, "Still...:

"You need to get to Empire City, you're friends need you."

She shifted her gaze a bit and noticed Sonic was shaking his head, his hands still firmly on her shoulders. He looked up at Eva who stood at the entrance to the bathroom. "Eva _she _needs me too. I just can't leave her here. I'm sure Tails and Knuckles have the situation under control."

"I'll take care of her till you get back."

He glanced down at her, eyes full of worry, "Are you sure?"

"I took care of you didn't I?"

Sonic seemed to ponder for a moment before dropping his head with a sigh, "Alright,"

Shelly let out a soft sigh, her eyes slipping closed. Her head was pounding and she could barely stay awake now. She didn't want him to leave, but she felt safe with Eva.

"You'd better hurry." Eva said, "I'll get her fever down and in bed."

Sonic seemed to move slightly. Suddenly he moved close leaning close to Shelly's ear, his breath tickling her fur, "I'll be back...promise." he whispered. He then pulled away, his feet shuffling.

" I'll be back in the morning to check on her, Eva."

"I'll be here with her. Be careful."

Shelly knew Sonic was gone now, as a faint breeze brushed across her skin. Eva's soft wrinkled hands gently pulled her up, helping her move to the bedroom.

Everything was slightly blurry now. She might have put on her pajama's, and might have drunk some more water. But she couldn't eat, her stomach threatened to attack if she did. The whole time Eva was there though, gently guiding her along until she collapsed in bed.

Eva was murmuring something, entwining her aged hands with her bruised and scrapped ones. She struggled to hear the elder's words, but nothing coherent formed. Shelly subconsciously squeezed her hand, almost in attempt to reassure herself, the Eva was there. Eva squeezed back, a warm gentle squeeze then there was a kiss, a soft sweet kiss on her forehead. It was then Shelly felt safe, and she slipped off into oblivion.

* * *

Eva stared sadly down at the young mongoose, before her. The poor child was utterly spent, with tear-stained eyes and scrapped skin. How someone could hurt a girl like her most people would never understand.

But Eva knew.

"Oh my dear," Eva sighed, she looked to the ceiling blinking back tears. "I know what you're going through sweetie. I do. I had a friend when I was your age. She went through the same thing."

She wrapped her wrinkled hands around a furry one, "I tried to help her. But I couldn't save her from making the fatal choice that she did. I'm so glad Sonic was there, I couldn't bear to see you die."

Shelly squeezed her hand suddenly as if to reassure her and Eva let out a broken laugh tears welling. "You're will be okay Shelly dear. Sonic and I will be there for you." She squeezed back, watching as a gentle smile formed on a the female's lips and she rested.

"I'm proud of you my dear." She whispered, "You made a brave choice today, you saved yourself you know that? Sonic will merely be there to guide you along, but it will be you're path that you make.

She laughed, tears of joy now. "I'm so proud of you. You're leaving the old life behind dear." She knew the road ahead would be hard. She would help in any way she could. Sonic would be there as well, but Shelly still had a long way to go. "You left the bad behind," she leaned down and kissed Shelly gently on the head.

"And traded it for something better."

**I'm too sleepy to really say much about this right now, it is literally midnight where I'm at. I failed at the beginning, and was somewhat hoping to make it more dramatic, but it got slightly better as I moved along. That and this is all middle of the night typing.**

**The things I do for you. *Cough* SonicFantaticInc Review* Cough Cough* Hint Hint. *Cough* Make Me * Cough Hack* Feel Guilty *Cough***

**Anyway, see in a bit for probably the Lost World ;) Blah it's such a short chapter but I'm too tired to write anymore! Blast this keyboard and making my life difficult! **

**Later All!**


End file.
